8012universefandomcom-20200214-history
Underground Tenders
"I know you love her, but it's over, mate It doesn't matter, put the phone away It's never easy to walk away, let her go It'll be alright" - Hammersmith & City in "Underground Tenders" '''Underground Tenders '''is the eighteenth epiosde of the fourth series. Plot Hammersmith and City are running there rush hour work line as if it were a normal day. They are happy because they no longer have to work for the Thneedville Joint Railway as the Thneedville Underground couldn't keep them aroudn because of a contract. While talking about it to Richard, Wyatt points out Fredy is coming and Hammersmith gets exited. The Underground Twins are fond of Fredy after he saved Hammersmith. Fredy takes no notice to the twins as he and Hannible are having a back and forth arguement since Fredy just started pulling coaches after months of not. On the line, Ned is seen making a "in real life 'Happy Wheels' level". While this is happening Emily turns up with materials from Sodor. Hannable than senses Emily and pushes Fredy past Hammersmith and City. The points change and Fredy flys of Ned's 'Happy Wheels' level and falls of a cliff. Hannable than crashes into Emily and sexually assults her. Richard makes an effort to stop them but he "brakes down". Mr.Hill later shuts Hannible up in the shed after a lecture about Hannible and Fredy acting up on the railway and how Hannible needs to control himself. Hannible is sad, he had the same crash in the same location after a year and he now wants to change. His fellow branch line co-workers comfort him and tell him they like him and support him trying to change. Hammersmith and City than show up to the dismay of Hannible, after a pep-talk Hammersmith and City convince Hannaible to get help from them and his other friends inorder to change his ways. Hammersmith and City than sing Be Alright to give Hannible the basic message of "You have to let go of someone you love if the relationship isn't going right and you will move on at some point" Three days later, Hannible comes to the Sissy Shack Yards where he apologises to Richard, Wallace, James and his other friends. He also apologizes to Emily and she and Hannible end their story on a final good note. Matthew Samson also apologizes for supporting the sexual harrasment that Emily had to go through. After Emily leaves Fredy falls out of the sky and is mad at Hannible, when Hannible says sorry Fredy begins to studder till he passes out. He wakes up seconds late and his voice is different and he is talking slower and more coherently. When Hannible said sorry it triggered something in Fredy's brain to revert him back to his old self. The episode closes with Fredy and Hannible becoming friends again and they all cheer and laugh as Fredy rejoins the branchline crew. Characters * Hammersmith & City * Richard * George * Sayori * Wyatt * Fredy * Hannable * Chester * Ned * Patrick Star * Arry * Emily * Mr. Hill * Ms. Sunhatt * Jared * Isabelle * Hector * Cluck, Buck, Nuck and Truck * Wolf * Wallace * James * Matthew Samson * Speedy * Craig * Flash * Snoop (Cameo) * Don Handel (Cameo) * Gino (Cameo) * Calvin (Cameo) * Derek (Cameo) * Venessa (Cameo) * Caroline (Cameo) * El Chapo (Cameo) * Old Slow Coach (Cameo) * Bulgy (Cameo) * D3 (Cameo) * Slick (Cameo) * Mr. Strickland (Cameo) * D269 (Cameo) * Diesel 10 & Pinchy (Cameo) * Modified butch (Cameo) * Yuri (Mentioned) * Pinkie Pie (Mentioned) * Murdo (Uncanon Mention) * Rosie (Uncanon Mention) * Lord (Stock footage Cameo) * Lady (Stock footage Cameo) * Millie (Stock footage Cameo) * Toad (Stock footage Cameo) * Butch (Stock footage Cameo) Locations * Sissy Shack * Strippers Cove Trivia * In this episode and this episod only Jared's Shed is used in the Sissy Shack Yard. * this episode is special for afew reasons ** This is the First and Last appearence of the new top station ** This is Wyatt's last appearence in the series (excluding Black Dust). ** This is Emily and Arry's last speaking roles in the series. ** This is Patrick Star's last speaking role in the series. ** This is Ned's last speaking role in the series (excluding Black Dust). ** This is James's last appearence in the series (excluding Black Dust). ** This is Hammersmith and City's first and last episode where they are the stars. ** It is the only episode with a Musical Number. ** This marks George's last speaking role and appearence in TAOTPS. * SplatterPatter64 decided against Emily's appearence in The Birth Of Black Dust because he felt this episode was a good end to emily in TAOTPS. * This episode is the 3rd part to the unfinnished "Hannable Arc" * This episode takes place over the cource of 4 days. * Durring production it was labbled as "The Untitiled Hammersmith and City Episode". * When it was called Underground Tenders, it one of the few episodes that didnt have the title changed last minute when uploading * The song sung by Hammersmith and City in the Episode is Be Alright by Dean Lewis, note that it's the nightcore version. * In the episode, city is see playing a thomas and friends toy guitar. Goofs * In the scene where Hammersmith and City visit Hannable in Jared's Shed, Millie can be seen on the floor next to the truck gang. * Fredy's "sick mode" form is on the ground in the end scene. Category:The Adventures of the Purple Shunter